A vehicle (such as an aircraft) may be used to transport a number of passengers as part of a trip. During the trip, various procedures may be performed for the passengers. Depending on the number of passengers, the number of procedures that need to be performed, and/or the complexity of the procedures to be performed, it may become challenging for crew members working in the vehicle during the trip to perform all of the tasks as quickly or completely as may be desired. Additionally, during the trip, various events may arise that provide additional challenges to crew members. For example, performing procedures relative to medical emergencies may be difficult and/or stressful.